I know a Secret
by speedmonkey
Summary: Calleigh knows a secret about someone she loves. Her sister comes to the lab and causes trouble. But what will happen when her sister is found dead and Cals a suspect SC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except the people you don't recognize. Anyone else belongs to the people of CBS.

Pairing: Tim/ Calleigh. Who else.

Spoilers: Slightly Lost Son

Author's note: Reviews are always welcome.

I'm in my car and i'm on my way to work. It's only been 3 days since Tim died. And i have to keep my head held high for Horatio, Eric, and Alexx. But mostly for myself. But I know a secret. I promised this person I wouldn't tell this secret because it could mess up the whole reason why this person left in the first place. And i will take that secret with me to the grave because this person that told me the secret i love very much. We loved eachother so much that we were engaged and i'm 1 month pregnant. Horatio and everyone doesn't know that i'm pregnant, so i have to tell them today.

I walk out of the elevator and everyone looks at me sadly beacuse three days ago my fiance was killed in the line of duty because some idiots in a jewlery store didn't want to get caught for fraud but what they don't realize is that now there going away longer then they would for fraud because they killed a police officer.

Everyone knew how much Tim and I loved eachother perhapes that's why everytime i walk into the lab they look at me like i'm a walking zombie. There afraid to talk to me, afraid that I might cry and not be able to stop. But i won't cry because I know a secret and i will carry that secret to the grave.

After I walk out of the elevator i see Horatio. "I knew you'd be waiting."

"Hey Cal...so um...how are you feeling?"

"Taking it one day at a time. Like you told me to."

"Good, you know if you need anything i'm here."

"I know you are. So um..do we have a case yet?" Horatio shakes his head. "Good can you um...get everyone together in the breakroom for me. There's something I need to tell you guys."

"Ok."

"Alright, why don't you go ahead i'll meet you guys there." I don't like to keep secrets from my co-workers. But in all honesty there keeping secrets from me. Well Horatio and Alexx are i guess its for my own safety. But i'm not the victim. The real victim is Eric. And I hate lying to him but i'm not the only one lying to him Horatio and Alexx are to. I head over to ballistics and shot off a few rounds before i head over to the break room. When i get there Eric and Alexx are sitting on the coach and Horatio is leaning against the counter.

"Alright Cal whats up?"

"Um.. i need to talk to you guys."

"Honey what is it?" asked Alexx.

"I'm um..i'm pregnant."

Horatio and Alexx look at eachother worridely. And Eric just stares at me. "Guys say something." I say.

"Congradulations." said Horatio and Alexx together. And Eric stands up i thought he was going to come over and give me a hug but he just walks out of the room and i go after him.

"Horatio?" says Alexx tears in her eyes.

"I know Alexx but we can't say anything. Not now anyways."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey." said Calleigh as she sat down next to Eric on the bench in the locker room.

"Hey."

"You know if anybody needs to be upset here, it should be me and i'm not." said Calleigh.

"He left you Calleigh. He was going to have a child and he just left you how can you not be upset with him."

"Well he died in the line of duty. Doing what he loved and I know there would have been no other way he would have wanted to leave." God i'm a good actress I say to myself.

"Calleigh i'm sorry. You know if you need anything i'm here for you right." said Eric.

"I know. And i thank you for that." said Calleigh as Eric embrassed Calleigh into a hug.

"Um..excuse me Detective Duquesne?" said Paula.

"Yes Paula?"

"Um..your sister is here to see you. She says its urgent."

"Ok tell her i'll be right there." Paula nodded and left. Calleigh turned to Eric. "We ok?"

"Yeah were good. Ok. Ii'll see ya later."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Megan?" said Calleigh as she walked up to her sister.

"Calleigh."

"Megan are you high." asked Calleigh as she pulled her sister to the side.

"No." studdard Megan.

"Your pupils are dialted and your drunk. I can smell it on your breath."

"Damn it Calleigh I came here to ask you for a favor and your just going to stand there and yell at me?" Megan yelled.

"Megan Ann Duquesne lower your voice. What was it you wanted?"

"I need some money?"

"No. No not happening. Money for what? Money so you can go buy drugs or booze no I dont think so."

"Damn it Calleigh I just need a couple of bucks please?"

"No i'm not going to be an accesory to you killing yourself."

"God Calleigh." said Megan as she walked away but quickly turned around. "You know ever since that dumbass fiance of your died. You've become a real bitch. No wait you've always been a bitch ever since we were kids. And you would think that since your a ballistics expert you would have taught your boyfriend how to clean his own gun!" yelled Megan as Horatio, Eric, and Stetler appeared in the hallway. Calleigh walked over to her sister and grabbed her by the arm and pushed the button for the elevator.

"You listen and you listen good. Tim was a great man. Better of a man then you'll ever find. And i am not going to just stand here and listen to you bash his name, so you get out off here Megan and if you ever come near this lab again or if i ever hear you talking about Tim in that way again. I swear to god I will kill you myself. And i promise you my gun is clean!" said Calleigh angrily as her sister got into the elevator.

Calleigh turned around. "Calleigh?" said Horatio.

"No, just leave me alone." said Calleigh tears slowly pouring down her face. Sometime Calleigh hated her family especially when they came to her work place and embarresed her like that.

TBC...Kinda weird I know but just let me know what you think. I promise it will get better. Please review.


	2. Telling the Secret

Disclaimer: Don't anything except Megan Duquesne and the bad guys. I would love to own Tim but I can't.

Author's Note: I just saw Empire Records with Rory Cochrane yesterday and i just have to say he was sooooooo funny in that movie.

2 MONTHS LATER------

"Hey Eric." said Calleigh as she walked into the breakroom.

"Hey Cal." said Eric.

"So Eric how was that date of yours last night?" asked Calleigh with a grin on her face.

"Eh, it didn't work out."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok i'm not in the mood to do any dating lately anyway."

"Eric...is this about Tim?"

"It's just that we would always go out to clubs together and hang out and stuff and then he found you and that was ok because he was still here but now it just doesnt feel right anymore. And I don't want to get close to someone...and then..get shot or something and leave them hurting..like you."

"Eric, Tim would want you to move on. He wouldn't want you to sulk around." said Calleigh 'Oh my I have to tell him.' thought Calleigh to herself.

"I know i just miss him." Eric sighed and then turned to Calleigh. "So how are you feeling?" asked Eric as he put his hand on Calleigh's stomach.

"I'm good...i can do without the morning sickness though." Eric chuckled. "Eric listen there's something I need to tell you. But have got to promise me that you won't tell anybody."

"I promise...Cal, what's a matter?" asked Eric.

"Tim...Tim isn't dead he had to go undercover." said Calleigh in a very very low whisper.

"What?"

"He told me the night before the jewlery store incident. He wasn't supposed to tell me but he seemed a little off..."

FLASHBACK------------

"Tim what's a matter." asked Calleigh as she watched Tim pace the floor.

"What oh nothing." saiad Tim as he sat down on a bar stool.

"Tim there's something i need to tell you." said Calleigh as she pulled Tim down to sit next to her on the couch.

"Alright..what is it?"

"I'm pregnant." There she said it just came right out and said it.

"Your pregnant?" Calleigh nodded.

"Oh no!" said Tim as he stood up.

"Your not ok with this?" asked Calleigh nervously.

"Oh no honey i'm very happy that were going to have a baby its just..."

"Tim what is it your scaring me?"

"I have to leave tomorrow?"

"What do you mean you have to leave tomorrow?"

"I have to go undercover. I have to fake my own death so I can go help the FEDS with some thing out in Washington, something about explosives or something. Oh Cal. I'm sorry."

"No, NO! I don't want you to leave your not going."

"Calleigh I have to."

"No you don't first off were supposed to get married in 4 months. Second you hate the feds, third explosives are you crazy, and lastly I'M PREGNANT!" yelled Calleigh. Tim stumbled back because he's never heard Calleigh yell before.

"Calleigh i'm sorry but i have to. I don't want to leave but I promised them i'd help them. Now look i don't know exactly how its going to happen tomorrow i guess it depends on the case we get. But Calleigh you can't tell anybody."

"So what everybody's supposed to think that your dead?"

PRESENT-----------

"So he's alive?" Calleigh nodded.

"Eric listen to me you can not tell anybody."

"I won't say a word."

"Um... Calleigh can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Horatio as he walked into the break room.

"Yeah sure." "What's up?" asked Calleigh as they walked out into the hall.

"Um...there's a case that you should know about."

"What is it?" asked Calleigh nervously.

"You better come with me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Oh my god." said Calleigh tears coming to her eyes.

"Cal, you can't be here. I just thought you should-" said Horatio but he was soon cut off when he saw Rick Stetler at the scene.

"Hello Horatio, Ms. Duquesne."

"Stetler why are you here, this has nothing to do with the police so i believe that you aren't needed."

"Oh I beg to differ. You see I recal Detective Duquesene threatining that she would kill her sister. And well you see she's dead."

"I didn't do this." yelled Calleigh.

"I know you didn't. Stetler Calleigh couldn't hurt a fly and now your telling me that you think she commited murder?" said Horatio putting his hands on his hips.

"Well she's my number one suspect so until then she is realived of duty. Oh yeah and so are you." said Stetler.

"What? You can't do that." said Calleigh frantically.

"Yes I can you see your boss is hiding things detective, and he covers up alot of people's mistakes so he's realived of duty until this matter is taken care of. So if you two would be kind enough to exit the crime scene." said Stetler as he walked away.

Calleigh and Horatio looked at eachother. "Oh, I don't believe this!" yelled Calleigh.

"It's alright Calleigh we'll figure it out. Well have Eric work the case and he'll do a good job. And not even Stetler can go against that."

TBC...Kinda short i know more updates soon.


	3. The Prints

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except anyone you don't recognize.

Spoilers: "Lost Son"

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh

Calleigh lay in her bed. Tossing and turning in her sleep as she slept through the nightmare. She knew in life that it was fake, that he wasn't really dead. But in her dreams it was real he really was dead lying on that floor with the blood around him. And these nightmares drove her crazy she'd wake up screaming in a cold sweat.

"TIM!" screamed Calleigh. "Oh god!" said Calleigh she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Calleigh walked into the bathroom and washed her face. She stood there for a few seconds as her words came back into her head. "And if you ever come into this lab again, or if i ever hear you mention Tim that way again i swear to god i will kill you myself. And my gun is clean."

Why did she say that she didn't really want her sister dead, she just wanted her to stop doing drugs. It was tearing her apart. It was tearing Calleigh apart. After all the things Calleigh had seen throughout the years things that people had done to eachother. But Calleigh couldn't understand why somebody would create something that could destroy someone. Calleigh had enough of pacing and she decided to go to the lab she knew she wasn't supposed to do that but she just had to get out of her house.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Eric." said Calleigh as she walked into the fingerprint lab.

"Your not supposed to be here." said Eric without looking up from his ten cards.

Calleigh sighed. "I know i just couldn't stay at home anymore. I've been having nightmares." Eric's head snapped up.

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah, its nothing." Eric looked at Calleigh sternly. "Really." Eric raised one eyebrow at Calleigh. "Alright look i know that he didn't really die but i keep having these nightmares where he's really dead and really lying there on the floor with the blood around him."

Eric placed a hand on Calleigh's shoulder as Calleigh let out a painful sigh. "Hey, listen to me Tim knows what he's doing alright i'm sure he's fine."

"He said he would call me why hasn't he called me?" asked Calleigh.

"I don't know listen i'm not getting anywhere looking at these so i'm going to run them through AFIS so why don't you go get some coffee in the break room?" Calleigh nodded and she left down the hall.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Oh my god...that's not possible." said Eric looking at the computer screen. He hadn't got anything through CODIS, or any other criminal databases so the system automatically began running it through the employee database. And it kicked out two positive matches.

Eric stared at the screen that was flashing two names in bright red letters. Tim Speedle. Calleigh Duquesne. Eric didn't know what to do. He'd normally go to Horatio but he couldn't go to him not this time. He couldn't tell Calleigh she's already lost her sister and know her fiance could be a potiental killer. He couldn't tell Stetler. Well atleast not yet. So there was only one more person who was working the case with him that he knew he could trust. Frank Tripp. Sure him and Frank had some arguments but when did cops not get into a fight with eachother.

S/C S/C S/C SC/ S/C

"Hey Frank?" asked Eirc walking up to Frank's desk.

"Hey Delko. Did you get anything off the prints?"

"Um..yeah."

"Well?" asked Frank.

"What would you do if you found police officers prints at a scene?"

"Come on Delko are we going to go through this again?" Delko smirked.

"It's not you." said Eric.

"Well then who is it?"

"One of the prints belongs to a cop who couldn't hurt a fly. But she did threaten this person in the lab. And the other print belongs to a cop who people have believed to be dead."

"Well, were did you find the prints?"

"I found the male cops print on the murder weapon. And the females cop prints on a glass in the hotel room."

You said this male cop's dead?" Eric nodded.

"But he's not. He's really undercover."

"Speedle?" Eric nodded again.

"The other print belongs to Calleigh?" Eric nodded once again it seemed like that's all he could do at the time. He knew Speed would never kill someone. Well unless it was in self defense or in the line of duty or something like that.

"Frank I don't know what to do. Calleigh's 2 months pregnant. And Speedle's, well i don't know where he is. But these are my best friends I have no idea what to do."

TBC... crappy ending i know i'm sorry. more updates to come.


	4. His Return

Disclaimer: I won anyone you don't recognize.

Pairings: Speedle/Duquesne

Calleigh sat in the break room just like Eric told her to do sipping her coffee when her cell phone rang.

"Duquesne?"

"Calleigh?"

"Tim." said Calleigh in a low voice but also relived and excited at the same time.

"Hey...listen to me you got to get your sister and bring her back to the lab with you now!" said Tim sternly.

"Tim..."

"Calleigh listen honey please don't argue with me...just do it." said Tim.

"Tim I can't."

"What do you mean you can't."

"Because she's with Alexx."

"Why is she with." Tim paused for a second then realized why she would be. "Oh Calleigh...honey...(sighs) I'm to late."

"What do you mean your to late?" asked Calleigh setting down her coffee cup on the table.

"Listen I don't have time to explain right now listen I, I gotta go.. love you...bye." said Tim before he dissconnected the line.

"Tim..?" Calleigh threw her phone down on the couch and sighed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Alexx." said Eri cas he walked into the autopsy room.

"Hey baby." said Alexx looking down at Megan's body. "If i didn't know any better i'd say this was Calleigh lying here instead of Megan." said Alexx as she stroked her cheek.

"Yeah they look identical same blonde hair, same green eyes." said Eric but shook his head to get him out of his daze.

"Listen Alexx what can you tell me about the cause of death?"

"Well she was hit over the head with something. She was also stabbed but what killed her was a blow to the head. I sent her blood up to tox. She was 4 times over the legal limit, they also found cocaine in her system." said Alexx shaking her head.

"I don't like the looks of this Alexx." stated Eric.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexx.

"Look Alexx i know you know ok. I found both Calleigh's and Speedle's prints at the scene." Alexx looked at him worridley.

"How do you know?" asked Alexx.

"Calleigh told me."

"Calleigh told you, how does she know?"

"Tim told her."

"So then she knows that he went undercover to protect her sister."

"Wait..what? I thought he went undercover to help the Feds in Washington with explosives?" said Eric dumbfounded.

"Is that what he told Calleigh?" Eric nodded. Then he got the look of realization on his face.

"I should have known that that was a lie the feds make up stories when cops go undercover or go into protection, built on cops and there families and made up investigations." Alexx nodded she went to go say something but there was a load bang as someone pushed the doors open angrily and both her and Eric jumped.

"Timmy?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Knock, knock, knock." said Calleigh as she knocked on the door to Horatio's office lightly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure i always have time for my bullet girl. How are you feeling?" asked Horatio as he pushed back some paper work.

"I've been better." said Calleigh as she put her hand on her belly and sat down. Horatio's eyes closed it killed him that he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Listen Calleigh-."

"Horatio listen i know the truth."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Alexx...Delko."

"H-he-hey." studdard Delko.

"Nice to see you too." said Speed as he turned to Alexx. "Ok what exactly happend i was supposed to watch her...she was the whole reason why i went undercover in the first place..and failed so Alexx please tell me something." pleaded Tim.

Alexx went to say something but was cut off by Eric. "I want to know what's going on..and I want the truth right now."

"Eric look i really don't have time right now."

"Well your gonna make the time because you have a pregnant fiance up there who thinks you went off to Washington to help the feds with some explosive...crap...and she just lost her sister...and not to mention both Horatio and Calleigh have been realived off duty."

"They've been realived of duty?" asked Tim.

"Yeah." said Eric angrily.

"Alright well i didn't lie."

"You didn't?" said Eric.

"No i didn't well not entirely...know will you just shut up so i can tell you. God Delko. Alright remember that conference i went to in Washington about 2 months before i died?" Eric nodded.

"The one were you were gone for 3 weeks?"

"Yeah...well it wasn't a conference there were women hookers that were getting murdered up there and it turns out that one of them knew Megan and it was only a matter of time before they got to her to so the FEDS took Megan and put her into a safe house with me." said Tim.

"But Megan came her a few weeks ago." said Alexx.

"So that's were she went...i was taking a nap and when i woke up she left i figured she left to go get a fix or something." said Tim.

'Well she came here and asked Calleigh for money...Calleigh said no and then Megan started talkin bad about you and Calleigh defended you and then she threatened to kill her if she didn't leave. So its not looking to good for you or Calleigh right now." said Eric.

"Why me?" asked Speed dumbfounded.

"We found Calleigh's prints on a glass in the hotel room were Megan was killed and we found your prints on the murder weapon." said Eric.

" A knife." said Speed and Eric raised an eyebrow. "Put that look away Delko i didn't kill her i knew she was leaving at night and i couldn't stay up constantly and watch her. I mean she's a Duquesne she's not going to listen to me. So i told her fine if she was going to go get her fix then to atleast bring some protection with her so i went to give her my spare gun but she didn't want it. So i gave her a knife instead. Totally lame I know but it was the best I could do."

"Let me get this straight you were sent to protect her but yet you didn't have the nerve to keep her off drugs." said Eric.

'I was sent there to make sure that she didn't get a bullet in her head. Not to be someone's personal rehab!"

"Yeah well alot a good that did yeah." yelled Eric.

"Boys!" screamed Alexx.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What do you mean you know...know what Calleigh?" asked Horatio.

"I know about Tim...I know that he's really alive. He told me the night before the jewlery store shooting. But he just called me and told me he was to late? To late for what?" asked Calleigh with tears in her eyes.

TBC... Totally lame finsish i know but i couldn't really think of an ending from this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey sorry It took me like a really really long time to finsih this story. But here ya go. lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Where is he?"

"Calleigh...I can't tell you that." started Horatio. "I don't even know myself."

Calleigh sighed. "He went undercover to protect my sister. Why couldn't he just tell me?"

"He couldn't he wanted to protect you."

"He should have protected my sister!"

"Calleigh..." pleaded Horatio but she was already out the door and down to autopsy.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alexx..." said Calleigh. "Tim."

"Hey."

"Horatio just told me everything." stated Calleigh looking at her sister on the table.

"Calleigh i'm sorry. I tried-"

"Its ok." started Calleigh. "I told her her addiction was going to get her killed. I just never actually thought it would."

Tim could see she was on the verge of tears and quickly took her in his arms. "I'm sorry."

Eric looked at Alexx and she covered up Megan's body. "We'll give you guys a minute."

"I love you." said Calleigh.

"I love you to." said Tim as he brushed a few hairs out of Calleigh's face. They were about to kiss when they heared a voice come over the entercom from the viewing area.

"Speedle!"

Tim sighed. "What do you want Dennis."

"You've got alot of explaining to do." started Dennis. "Coming here to CSI what are you insane. Do you know your putting your team mates in danger."

"I realize that-"

"Then why are you here."

"I had to see for myself. This man...this person killed my fiance sister...and i'm gonna do whatever it takes to find out who did it."

"I see Horatio's taught you to be idotic."

"He taught me to fight for what I believe in." said Tim and took Calleigh hand in his and left the autopsy room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I'll finish running the other prints see if something come up." said Eric.

Tim nodded. "Calleigh why don't I take you home."

Calleigh was going to protest but thought better of it. "Ok."

Tim nodded and helped Calleigh off the stoll. "Delko page me if you get anything."

Eric nodded and watched Tim and Calleigh walk out the door.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ok. Be careful." said Tim as he helped Calleigh inside.

"Tim i'm pregnant i'm not an invalid."

"I know its...I don't wanna lose you."

"Your not going to." said Calleigh as she wrapped her arms around Tim's kneck. "I'm right here."

Tim bent his head down and met Calleigh in a passionate kiss. "I missed you." said Calleigh a few minutes later.

"I missed you to."

"Let's go upstairs."

Tim nodded and followed Calleigh upstairs.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The funeral went by rather quickly. It was only Calleigh, Tim, Horatio, Eric, and Alexx. Obviously Megan Duquesne made more enemies then friends.

"Did you get anything through the prints?" asked Tim to Eric.

"No. Well atleast not out of Florida, you said this killer orignated in Washington right?"

"Yeah."

"I ran it through Washington records. The guy the print matches to is a Marco Caruso. He was busted for cocaine possesion. That's how he got into the system."

"So this is our guy?"

"Yup we just gotta find him."

" I might just know where that would be."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Detective Duquesne would you please tell me how your prints were found at the crime scene."

"Well you see there's this little thing called finger prints powder and-"

"Let's not get sarcastic."

"Well how about you rephrase the question."

"Fair enough." started Stetler. "Why were your prints found at the crime scene?"

"My sister called me...told me were she was...she sounded like she was in trouble...I went to the hotel room she gave me. When I got there she offered me a glass of water. She said she wanted to apologize for what she said to me the other day."

"And did you except her apology?"

"No I did not."

"Why not you guys are sisters?"

"Well you don't know my sister Rick."

"Why don't you tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything." said Calleigh and went to the door.

"Well you learend something from Speedle i'll give you that. It must kill you detective Duquesne to know that your boyfriend died due to poor gun matience."

"You know what." said Calleigh getting into Stetler's face. "I would rather have a boyfriend who didn't clean his gun, and treated me nicely. Then a boyfriend who cleaned his gun and beat women. You know what I'm talking about don't cha Rick?"

Rick looked down.

"That's what I thought. Your a women beater Rick...i'd watch out if I were you. I have enough evidence to put you away. You should have listened to Horatio. Rule number don't mess with me." said Calleigh and walked out.

TBC...Sorry so short. The next chapter will be half the last chapter and half epilogue.


End file.
